Where's Frida?
by Starfyreflye
Summary: Frida mysteriously disappears the night before. Now it's up to Manny and a new student to bring her back safely. But will they make it back alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost!

It was a Monday night in Miracle City. Frida Suarez was walking home to her house. She got another detention in school today. She knew that her father was going to flip out on her since her father is known as the chief of the Miracle City Police. Frida walked through a dark alley to avoid talking to her father at home quicker but she knew her father will still be waiting for her.

"Great. Just great! Another detention means another lecture from my dad! I wish I didn't get into these messes often. But what did they expect? I'm a wild child and I tend to-", Frida's rant was quickly interrupted by a strange shadow. Frida transformed into La Electrica and then looked around.

"Hello?" said Frida

Nobody answered.

"I don't like being stalked, now COME OUT!", said Frida.

"Look behind you", said a demonic voice.

Frida turned around.

The figure was all dressed up in black. The figure had on a black jumpsuit, a black cloak with the hood up, a black mask, black gloves and boots, and it had a staff in his/her hand. Frida looked at the figure for a few seconds and then finally responded.

"Okay, let's just make this quick. Who are you?", La Electrica scolded.

"I am El Cazador De La Luna", said the figure.

"And?", said Frida.

"I have been sent to kidnap you", said El Cazador De La Luna.

"What?", said Frida.

El Cazador De La Luna then sacked Frida. Frida screamed as everything went black.

The next morning, Manny was walking in the halls. He was going to everybody to ask where Frida is.

"Hey, have you seen Frida?", asked Manny to two teenage boys.

"Nope".

"Didn't see her".

"Have you seen Frida?", Manny asked Rosa and Teeny.

"Freeds wasn't here all morning. I think she's out", said Rosa.

"I tried calling her. She didn't pick up", replied Teeny.

"Well, she's gotta be here somewhere", said Manny.

The rest of the morning was lonely for Manny as he had to listen to everything nonstop. At science class, Manny was working alone while the rest of the class have partners. Manny sighed heavily until he thought he heard someone sitting next to him. Manny turned to his right to see a 13 year old boy who was a little taller than Manny arranging test tubes. He had chestnut hair, green eyes, a white jacket with six green stripes on it, black jeans, silver track sneakers and he had glasses that looked like gaming glasses, but in disguse.

"Hey", said the boy.

"Hey", Manny said back.

"I noticed that you didn't have a partner, so I came over here to help you", said the boy.

"Thanks, dude", said Manny.

"No problem, dude", said the boy.

"I don't ask a lot of people to be my partner, just my best friend Frida. But she's not here right now", said Manny.

"My name is Angel Velazquez and it's time you made some more friends", said Angel.

"My name is Manny Rivera and sure, we can be friends!", said Manny.

They both shook hands.

"So Angel, are you new?", said Manny.

"Yeah. My family and I moved to Miracle City yesterday. It's very awesome", said Angel.

"Well, it's not always awesome. Villians attack Miracle City every day", said Manny.

"Oh", said Angel.

"So I pretty much have to stop them", said Manny.

"What do you mean 'you'", asked Angel.

"Well, when I was 8, I got my superpowers. I am known as El Tigre", answered Manny.

"Cool", said Angel.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the arcade after school?", asked Manny.

"Sure!", said Angel.

At the arcade, Manny and Angel were playing Super Macho Fighter. Angel won every fight in the game.

"Another win! You're on fire, Angel!", said Manny.

"Thanks!", said Angel.

After hours inside, Manny and Angel were walking home, but they were stopped by Emiliano Suarez.

"Hey, Mr. Suarez", said Manny.

"Hey Rivera. Have you seen Frida?", asked Emiliano.

"No", said Manny.

"Wait, what's going on?", said Angel.

"My daughter was missing last night and never returned home", said Emiliano.

"Frida's missing?", asked Manny in dismay.

"Yes, and I can't believe I'm saying this but can you help find her?", asked Emiliano. "I know that we didn't have a friendly relationship but I just want to see if Frida's alrigtht".

"Sure", said Manny.

"I'm coming with you Manny", said Angel "I never got a chance to tell you this but I have powers".

Angel pressed a button on his glasses. A green trail spiraled around him. His glasses are now green and he had on a black and green suit, white gloves and white boots.

"I am known as El Jungador", said Angel.

"Cool powers! Sure! You can come along!", said Manny as he transformed into El Tigre.

"I trust you to bring her back safely", said Emiliano.

"We will", said Manny as he and Angel ran to find Frida.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On The Run

The two boys walked behind Leone Middle School.

"Let's search here first", suggested Angel.

El Tigre and El Jungador scanned the area until El Jungador found something.

"Boot prints! Frida must have walked behind here on the way home", said Angel.

"And she probably must've been upset because this trail leads to the dark alley in Miracle City Plaza. She always walks there when she's upset or mad. Come on!", said Manny.

The two ran until they reached the dead end of the plaza and headed into the alley. Angel stopped in his tracks and saw a note. He took the note and started reading it:

" _Dear El Tigre, I have your friend. If you ever want to see your friend again, surrender your El Tigre belt. Signed, El Cazador De La Luna."_

"Oh no", said Angel in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, right! Like I would surrender my belt to him!", said Manny.

"I'll say! This ransom is not that threatening at all!", said Angel.

"Forget that, Angel! We need to find Frida before it's too late!", said Manny in dismay.

"Relax, dude! I battled El Cazador before. The places he's found the most is at cemeteries, roofs of tall buildings or forests", said Angel.

"Where do you think she is?", asked Manny.

"By the looks of this note, she's at the cemetery", said Angel.

"How do you know?", asked Manny.

"The back of this note read, 'P.S. We're at the cemetery'", said Angel.

"I thought you were predictable, dude!", exclaimed Manny.

"Well, I'm not", said Angel.

"We'll come back to this conversation later, Angel. We're burning daylight here!", said Manny impatiently.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!", said Angel slightly terrified of Manny.

"Sorry dude! I didn't mean to scare you like that! I didn't want to see Frida hurt. I kinda have a confession to make to her", said Manny softened.

"Wait, you have a crush on Frida?! Dude, no wonder you're concerned! I totally respect that! We'll find her together!", said Angel.

"For Frida?", said Manny putting his claw forward.

"For Frida", said Angel putting his hand forward.

They both raised both hands in the air.

Meanwhile at the Miracle City Cemetary, El Cazador De la Luna read from a spellbook while Frida stared angrily at him. Frida could see her La Electrica cuff in his clutches. Frida began to wonder what was going on.

"Hey stupid!", Frida began. "I wanna know why I'm tied up and you have my powers!".

El Cazador didn't answer.

"Hey! Are you deaf?! Didn't you listen to me?!", Frida continued.

"At last, after one millennium, this spell is broken", El Cazador began.

"Millennium? Spell? What are you doing?!", asked Frida.

"This is none of you business", said El Cazador. Now where were we? Oh yes! You are the new La Electrica, huh?".

"Yeah, what about it?", said Frida.

"You are the new La Electrica!", said El Cazador. "And you shall pay!"

"What are you talking about? And how am I the new La Electrica?", asked Frida.

"This is a long story, but if you wanna here my origins, fine. It all started 1,000 years ago. Back when I was a simple mortal….

 ***** _ **Flashback**_ *****

"I lived in a village called Caidas De Pradera. it was a quiet and peacefull town without any problems, until The Original El Tigre and La Electrica ruined it all! They were after two jewels that will gain absolute power which they were searching for. I was lucky to leave alive, but mi amigos and mi familia didn't have the same fate."

"By the time El Tigre and La Electrica left my village, it was destroyed in oblivion and I was devastated. The agony and the suffering of losing everything made me gain revenge. These two heros destroyed my home…. All because of their silly battle!"

"But at that moment, someone was watching me who offered me a chance that night of getting revenge…."

"A dark being said what I had suffered, losing my friends and family, my home destroyed, he offered me the power to face them, but before I could accept the offer, he had to erase all my memories, and I accepted."

"The next day I went to Miracle City, and I had a great battle with El Tigre and La Electrica more than every other battle, but I was more dead than every other hero or villain at that time."

"But then I realized that they were in love, they were protecting each other, little did I know that they no longer had the strength to defend themselves. But they didn't surrender so easily, as El Tigre left a scar on my eye."

"But then they used the twin gems on me since they were too strong,"

"LIGHT OF PUNISHMENT!"

"And I was imprisoned in a crystal prison on the outskirts of town. Years passed and passed until I was freed by an apprentice….."

* _WHOOOOOOSHHHH_ *

Django of the Dead appears.

"Now to see if the legend was true."

"The Crystal Prison,….mmmm…. you are as I said in a story of my grandmami. 1,000 years has passed since you were imprisioned, and yet, I feel a great enery coming within you…."

"If you are as strong as described, then you are what I need. So that you can help defeat an enemy we have in common, El Tigre!", said Django.

"And what do you wish for?", asked El Cazador.

"To be my partner, my friend", said Django.

"Friend?! I only take apprentices but let it be, I accept", said El Cazador.

"Whoa hold up!", interrupted Frida. "Django was your partner?"

"Yes, but he left me few years ago", said El Cazador. "Now before I forget, time to retrieve what I lost".

Frida gulped. "Where are you, Manny?", she whimpered.

 **Will Manny and Angel save Frida on time? Leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Running Out of Time

As they left the plaza, Manny and Angel were running toward the cemetery. But they were stopped once again.

"Wait. Who's that?", asked Angel as he spotted a strange figure.

"Let me take a closer look.", said Manny.

The figure groaned and moaned.

"Uh… you okay?", asked Angel.

The figure groaned louder.

"If you're just gonna groan, at least walk forward so we can see you", said Manny.

The figure walked forward, revealing Alexis Alvarez as Caballero de Platina, a girl that was the same age as Manny and Angel. She was also known as the warrior, Caballero de Platina. She was ghost white and hyperventilating.

"Alexis? You almost scared us! What happened?", asked Manny as he tried to calm Alexis down.

"I…I…I was trying to stop a-a villain", Alexis stuttered.

"Yeah?", said Manny.

"And…and he had Frida in his hands, and when I tried t-to s-stop him…", continued Alexis.

"Uh huh…"

"H-He blasted me in SHOCK! I'm still scared. And every time I think about that villain, I get more alarmed!", said Alexis with fright.

"Oh no! El Cazador must have shocked her with one of his spells! He's making people have nightmares about him!", said Angel.

"Well, we can't just leave Alexis like this! Angel, continue leading the way! I'll comfort Alexis on the way to the cemetery", said Manny.

"I'm scared!", said Alexis.

"Don't worry. Just cover your eyes every time you're about to see El Cazador", said Manny in a soft voice.

"Okay", said Alexis.

"We're only three more miles away from the cemetery", said El Jungador.

"Great!" said Manny.

"Alexis, since you're pretty shaken up, how about you sit this battle out?", said Angel.

"You sure? If you need my help you can use my weapons to help you in battle", said Alexis.

"We'll see. If you feel better, you can join us", said Angel.

"Okay", said Alexis.

The three heroes continued walking.

"Hey Angel, we better arrive at the cemetery soon. It's almost 6:00 and the sun's going down", said Manny as he glanced at his phone.

"You're right, Manny. We better run, and fast", said Angel.

Meanwhile back at the cemetery, El Cazador continued to read from his spellbook while Frida glanced at her backpack. El Cazador took her backpack so Frida couldn't call for help. Her phone, her spellbook (containing how to use her powers), and phone numbers were in there, mocking her from the other side of the rooftop.

 _Ok,_ thought Frida. _If I could just sneak over there, I could just get my bag and call Manny or summon La Sombra Negra, Ninja Style._

Frida, despite being tied up, began scooting over to the bag quietly. She was halfway there when El Cazador picked up a few scrolls. Frida continued to sneak over until she arrived.

 _Perfect! Now to get my phone…._

Frida got one arm free and extended it towards the bag, until a hand grabbed her.

"Sneaky much? What are you doing?", asked El Cazador.

"Um… getting my homework?", Frida smiled nervously.

"Nice try. You're not getting off the hook that easy", said El Cazador as he tossed Frida on the other side.

"Well we'll just see about that…", said Frida as she looked down at the side of the building and saw Manny, Angel, and Alexis walking. Frida smiled "We'll see…"

 **Readers. If you don't know who Alexis Alvarez is, I introduced her in chapter 8 of my other fanfic, "La Electricia". Also sorry for not updating this story for so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Divide and Conquer

"Hey! How long are you going to keep me here? My dad's going to freak if I'm not home!", yelled Frida.

"SILENCE! If you wish to live, just shush! How do people put up with you?", yelled El Cazador.

"You learn to love it", declared El Tigre. Alexis and Angel were behind him.

"Who…., what…, why…., how did you get here?", stuttered El Cazador.

Alexis took a few steps back.

"YOU! You're that puny girl I encountered earlier! Prepare to die!", yelled El Cazador.

"Ahhh!", screamed Alexis as she hid behind Manny. Manny put his arms around her in a protective manner.

"Don't hurt her! In fact, don't hurt anyone! You've done enough to make everyone fear from you and your ridiculous spells! Now in the name of everyone we care about, let the fight BEGIN!", declared El Tigre.

El Cazador pulled out his whip and leaped through the air, with El Tigre leaping as well. Manny used his claws to slice though his whip, without any luck. El Cazador tried to whip him, causing El Tigre to dodge the attacks.

"Angel, Alexis, I could use some help over here!", yelled Manny.

"I don't want to! He looks unnerving and terrifying for me to fight. And do I have to remind you that I was zapped with paralysis?!", said Alexis.

"Alexis, I know you're afraid, but staying out and hiding won't make it any better. You have to trust me and Manny. No matter what happens, by any means, we will be alright by nightfall, I bet.", said Angel. "I promise that El Cazador will be defeated by all of us, but you need to trust us".

"Are you sure?", said Alexis.

"I'm sure", said Angel.

Alexis hugged Angel, causing Angel to become surprised at first, but smiled (and maybe blush a little) at Alexis.

"Hello, remember me? I need help!", said El Tigre.

"Okay, time to fight! You take the left, I'll take the right!", said Angel.

Alexis nodded and then charged toward El Cazador, using her sword, she went toward El Cazador's head, causing his sombrero to fall off. Angel took Manny's hand and then pulled him back to regroup.

"Give it up, El Cazador! You and you black magic can't stop us!", said Angel.

"You're forgetting one thing", said El Cazador. I still have these!". He pulled out two gems, one of each that are shaped halves of the yin-yang gem.

To Be Continued…..

 **Everyone, please don't be mad, but La Electrica will go on a brief hiatus since this story and my Peter Pan AU need more chapters to them so stay updated and be patient please. Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Power, Fusion!

"Those gems, we have to get them away from him!", said Angel.

"How?", asked Alexis.

"How about this?", said Angel as he whispered to Manny and Alexis. "Alexis, you'll distract El Cazador by attacking him while Manny will use his claws to grab the gems while he's not watching", said Angel.

"Good plan", said Alexis.

"Thanks! Now then, El Cazador, prepare to feel our wrath!", said Angel.

Angel charged towards El Cazador using his baton and attacked and dodged while Alexis used her sword to corner him. Manny launched his grappling claw towards the gems and grabbed them.

"Got them!", said Manny.

"What do we do with them?", asked Alexis.

"According to legend, one boy and one girl have to hold each side of the yin-yang gems by linking them together, causing the two heroes to fuse together", said Angel as he read from his Book of Legends.

"Alright", said Manny.

"Don't do it! I demand you stop that! It's too dangerous! Don't do this objective", said El Cazador.

"Oh hush, 'child'", said Alexis.

"Come on, Alexis! Let's do this!", said Manny.

"Okay! Oh, it's so bright."

"Resist it!"

Manny and Alexis linked the two gems together, causing the yin-yang to glow, releasing energy.

"Oh!"

"Ugh!"

The energy stopped glowing, with only a dark cloud of smoke, with a dark silhouette walking forward.

"Ugh! W-who are you", asked El Cazador.

"I am not Manny, or Alexis. I am Platinum Tigre!", said the now newly fused Manny and Alexis.

"Wow!", said Angel.

"Whoa! I look awesome!", said Platinum Tigre. They had a black body suit with purple armor over it, along with periwinkle gloves with purple stars on it, periwinkle boots with purple buckles on it, Purple tiger ears with black stripes on their head, a purple mask with a black outline on it, a red and periwinkle bandana with a matching cape connected to the back, along with the El Tigre belt and the Caballero de Platina tiara on their head to complete it all.

"Now, what do we do?", asked Platinum Tigre.

"Platinum Tigre, pull out you sword", said Angel.

"You mean this sword?", asked Platinum Tigre holding a black, purple, and periwinkle sword. "What's this button do?", they asked as Platinum Tigre pressed a purple diamond-shaped button, launching a sword blade towards El Cazador, dodging it.

"Grappling sword?", said Angel.

"I could work with this", said Platinum Tigre. They charged toward El Cazador, using the sword to attack and the armor to dodge. Then Platinum Tigre used their claws to scratch El Cazador, tearing his scarf, cape, and armor to shreds.

"My beautiful threads!", said El Cazador.

"Not so handsome now, are you?", said Platinum Tigre.

Frida was waking up. "Wha-What h-happened? Manny? Alexis?", asked Frida in bewilderment.

 **What do you think will happen next? Stay updated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Decline and Rise?

 _Wait, I'm confused. That person looks like Manny, but that clothing looks like Alexis'. Who am I looking at?_ , thought Frida as she looked at Platinum Tigre.

"Frida", said Platinum Tigre.

"How do you know my name? What am I doing here? Who are you?", asked Frida.

"Let's just say I know you. Also, you've been held captive by El Cazador and he's trying to revoke your powers.", said Platinum Tigre as they untied Frida.

"Right… but who are you?", asked Frida.

"Frida! Isn't it obvious? It's us, Manny and Alexis. Our powers have been combined and we're a fusion", said Platinum Tigre.

"What? You fused without me?", asked Frida.

"To be honest though, your powers are in the clutches of El Cazador, you were unconscious, and you are tied up", said Platinum Tigre.

"Why am I the one to be kidnapped of all people?", muttered Frida.

"Platinum Tigre! You better hurry up, because El Caz is recovering and rising from the shadows for some reason!", said Angel.

"What? Why aren't you handling this?", asked Platinum Tigre.

"I'm devising a plan, you two! Now go!".

"Oh, for Pete's sake…", muttered Platinum Tigre.

"Platinum Tigre, behind you!", said Frida.

"You think a couple of shredding will stop me?! Think AGAIN!", yelled El Cazador.

El Cazador pulled out his whip, this time covered with flames. He whipped it at Platinum Tigre.

"How did he survive? I don't get it", asked Platinum Tigre.

"I don't know, but we better run and dodge!", said Frida.

El Cazador whipped extra hard at Platinum Tigre, with them back flipping every attack. Frida would run from the attacks.

"I warned you that something as powerful would apparently be this dangerous! I fought for years trying to recover, find, and collect those, but now you've taken it away from me again! This time, you will see what suffering is really like!", yelled El Cazador.

"You see? That's the problem. You're so quick to judge everyone about every single think because of your troubled past. You're taking it out on a few middle school students who are completely innocent, and you, of course, will not harm them because of it!", said Platinum Tigre.

"Manny, Alexis. Just stop.", said Frida.

"Frida, what are you doing?", asked Platinum Tigre.

"It seems like only one thing, but it's risky", said Frida.

"Frida, It has you're powers", said Platinum Tigre.

"Yes I know, but if this thing takes my spirit, I have to use it, even without being, La Electricia", said Frida.

"But,"-

"In addition, he seeks me and I do not want them to suffer anymore, this time I'll take care of myself ...", said Frida.

"Frida"….

"I suggest you pay more attention and less talk!", yelled El Cazador.

Frida reached out for the orb. "I have to do it before"….

Platinum Tigre swooped in. "Platinum Tigre?"

"I'll finish it myself, leave it to me...", said Platinum Tigre.

"Don't be silly, Only I can defeat him! Besides, even if you did use fusion on two individuals, you will not succeed!"

"If I lose, I just want you to know, how much, Alexis and Manny, I love you, do not die ..."

"Hmm, I see that you are stubborn until the end, well if you want so much to waste your life for him, it's fine ... I'll also use my best letter to end this silly fight, and it does not matter that you have my gem, this ends. Once for all! But I warn you, I will never be defeated and I will never die ... THIS WILL BE, THE LAST BLOW!"

"Very well, I will use my two combined spirits to defeat you!", said Platinum Tigre.

To Be Continued

 **Everyone, to clear up confusion, "Where's Frida?" takes place during the events of "La Electricia." Sorry if it looks like a continuity error.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Battle, Part 1

"Don't do this!", yelled Frida.

"This is for you, Frida…..", said Platinum Tigre.

"I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!", declared El Cazador.

Platinum Tigre and El Cazador charge toward each other, followed by a loud explosion heard nearby. After the smoke cleared, Platinum Tigre was lying unconscious, soon reverting back into Manny and Alexis.

"It's not true, he got up!", said Frida.

"Silly, I told them ... I cannot be defeated ever, because I'm an immortal, and that's a curse that I cannot stand more time ..."

"I only want to avenge my people in my city for the stupidness of the Original El Tigre and La Electricia, but I thought to forgive you for being like this, but ... since you have been a nuisance to me and they did it to shout for it , you will fall first, in the end all of you will be history and the revenge of my family and my people will be mine to break this demonic curse!", said El Cazador.

"Goodbye forever!"

"STOP!"

Frida stood up high.

"Your abusiveness towards them is that you have problems is with me!", said Frida.

"And you think I do not know, you're the reason why I'm still alive for all these years, your ancestor took everything I loved the most, my friends, my family, and my life, you have no idea of that!", said El Cazador.

"In fact I almost went through the same thing. I was in danger of being maimed by the Moustache Mafia if my sisters and father didn't step in and help me out!"

"Says the fool who's a hero! You have all your friends, family, and chance to live forever! Seeing how everyone dies around me with the years, when I only have one option to free me from this curse they offered me when I transformed, just like you!", said El Cazador.

"After how YOU treated MY friends?! Forget it dude. You will never be set free, not even if I use my powers on you, let alone any other power! But to treat my friends like this is not going to make it any better just because this stupid thing happened to you! Just let it go….", said Frida.

"Not a chance! This I could never let go…. These people were all I had, they were my clarity, and who I loved deeply….", said El Cazador.

"Oh yeah? Well, thanks to your selfishness, Manny and Alexis are knocked out and you did this out of frustration… for revenge… just for the sake of your loved ones", said Frida.

"Will you please shut up?! I know what I did! I know what I saw! I know what had happened! And I know what will happen!", said El Cazador.

"I'm just standing up for my friends, which I know you might've done if they were still with you!", said Frida.

"OH YEAH?! WELL I"LL SHOW YOU!", said El Cazador. He pulled out his whip and proceeded to lash Frida out.

"I can't beat his like this! Angel, can you toss me my bracelet and help me please?", asked Frida.

"Sure thing!", said Angel. He tossed the bracelet to Frida and put it on. Then Frida transformed into La Electricia and Angel (as El Jungador) joined.

"Prepare yourself! You might need to!", said Frida. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

" _Gather together and start forming",_

" _Prepare yourself for this storm",_

" _Bring forth the storm, summon the clouds",_

" _AND BRING DOWN YOUR THUNDER!"_

"LIGHTNING TSUNAMI!"

Then Frida launched the attack to El Cazador, hitting him hard.

"Did I really do that?", said Frida.

"Yes, yes you did.", said Angel, who was trying to put out the flame on his head from Frida's attack.

"OHH so sorry! Let me help you", said Frida as she helped El Jungador.

Unsurprisingly, El Cazador raised up again.

"But, I don't understand! That should have worked!", said Frida.

"Beginner's luck", said El Cazador. "Now you will see how a real attack feels like!"

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **And if some of you did notice, yes I did type Sailor Jupiter's quote from every time before she said "SUPREME THUNDER!" since I had nothing else to type.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Final Battle, Part 2

El Cazador shot multiple dark rays toward La Electricia and El Jungador. Frida used a force field, causing the rays to bounce off and charge toward El Cazador. Three of them hit him, with no luck of leaving a dent.

"My powers can't hurt me either. Your powers are weak.", said El Cazador.

"Think again", said Frida as she launched a lightning rod at him, but it missed.

"What?", said Frida. She launched a power orb at him, no luck. It only caused El Cazador to absorb it and grow larger.

"Why. Isn't. This. Working?", said Frida as she threw lighting rods, orbs, force fields and voltage rods at him, only causing El Cazador to absorb and grow stronger.

"Frida, stop feeding him your powers. He grows stronger with every attack", said Angel.

"Well, what else does he do?", asked Frida.

"Well, he absorbs them and let's just say that he's going to use your powers against you", said Angel.

"Get ready, your powers just gave me an idea of how to dispose of you", said El Cazador as he laughed maniacally.

With that, El Cazador fired multiple lightning rods and Frida tried to dodge them, but only increased the powers greatly.

"El Jungador help me!", said Frida as she panicked and jumped acrossed the gap between the buildings and ran acrossed another one.

"Hang on, Frida.", said Angel as he grabbed and carried an unconscious El Tigre and Caballero De Platina and went after El Cazador.

Frida looked behind her to see that El Cazador is using her voltage powers (or Vampire Voltage), and throwing them at La Electricia. Frida ran until she stopped in front of a large phone tower without any way to get around, so she had to go through to large intersecting gaps holding up the tower, with El Cazador zapping the poles holding it up. Frida escaped before the tower can fall on her.

"I hate you, El Cazador!", yelled Frida as she continued running.

Meanwhile, El Jungador was running and jumping on buildings until Manny and Alexis woke up.

"What happened?", asked Alexis.

"No time to explain, but I got a plan to stop El Cazador from annilating Frida.", said Angel as he started whispering his plan to Manny and Alexis, much to their surprise when he finished.

"You sure this will work? This sounds like a death wish", said El Tigre.

"Not to mention, kind of risky", said Caballero De Platina.

"What can we do? This is the only option we have left, and El Cazador is putting Frida in jeopardy right now!", said Angel.

Manny and Alexis looked at each other with unsure looks.

Frida ran until she hit a dead end building, turned around and saw El Cazador with a fist near her face.

"For a hero, you sure are a coward. How are you even a hero if you run away like that?", asked El Cazador.

"You took my powers! How was I supposed to fight?", said Frida.

El Cazador zapped handcuffs on Frida and then pinned her to the ground.

"You're not going to fight anymore, cause after I'm done with you, I'll invade the rest of Miracle City and every hero will be out of commission forever!", cackled El Cazador.

"Not so fast, El Cazador! Your days of terrorizing everyone is coming to an end!", said Angel.

El Jungador, we meet again.", said El Cazador.

"Please, after you nearly tried to wipe out everyone in my old city, you're getting what you really deserve!", said El Jungador.

"What are you going to do? I have three times the power than I normally do, and you're alone!", said El Cazador.

"Think again, you poser!", said El Tigre.

"You might want to do a recount, cause three against one doesn't look like 'alone' to me", said Caballero De Platina.

"What, what is this?", said El Cazador.

"You've been trying to go after Frida all night and we won't allow it, so it's time for us to end this once and for all!", said El Jungador as he, El Tigre and Caballero De Platina all gather and combine their powers.

To Be Continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Battle, Part 3

El Jungador extended his staff to 5 feet while Caballero de Platina and El Tigre was preparing to launch their powers. El Jungador then rose his staff to the sky.

"Caballero de Platina, launch your powers!", said El Jungador.

"Platinum Sheild!", said Caballero de Platina as she launched a pink aura toward Angel's staff. The aura formed a pink, transparent shield.

"El Tigre, you climb onto the staff behind the shield!", said El Jungador.

"On it!", said El Tigre as he climbed on and hanged on to the staff.

"Frida, we need your help. Use your lightning powers to give the shield some extra support!", said El Jungador.

"How? He took my powers. I have nothing left but this power orb I didn't even bother to use.", said Frida as she took out a purple spherical- like orb filled with tiny lightning rods forming the inside. Then she realized something. "Oh wait! This power orb! I can still use it!", said Frida.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Transfer it to my staff so we can knock El Cazador out!", said El Jungador.

Frida placed the orb near the staff, which caused the lightning rods to jump out and surround the shield. El Jungador then pointed the staff toward El Cazador.

"You got nothing left to defeat me. I took La Electricia's powers. That thing won't be able to kill me", said El Cazador.

"You're forgetting one thing, El Cazador. We don't need powers to defeat you, cause all four of us working together is the only power we need.", said El Jungador.

"Well, technically, we're working together using the powers we got", said Caballero de Platina.

"Oh yeah, that to", said El Jungador. Then he came to his senses and prepared to aim. "Ready…"

El Cazador took out two daggers and sprinted towards them.

"Aim….", said El Jungador.

El Cazador then launched into the air.

"FIRE!", said El Jungador. The end of the staff launched towards El Cazador. El Tigre, while still hanging on, shouted: "Ancient Tiger Spirit, I SUMMON YOU!"

A green aura surrounded, then formed into a green tiger. El Tigre continued to launch towards him.

"Go to hell!", said El Tigre. The Ancient Tiger Spirit then hit El Cazador hard, disinigrating him of Frida's powers, which the powers launched toward Frida's bracelet and entered it, restoring her powers. El Cazador fell to the ground once the Ancient Tiger Spirit was finished its attack and was dormant once again until needed again.

"You're done for, once and for all", said El Tigre, now all beaten up.

"You will never defeat me, I'll be back, and I'll come back with vengeance…", said El Cazador as he faded into a black aura, which disappeared a few seconds after, all but leaving a black gemstone.

That was weird, and scary", said Caballero de Platina.

Frida walked up to the gemstone and picked it up, glaring at it.

"We better lock this thing up", said Frida. El Jungador walked up to her and took it from her hand. "We're safe for now, but until then, I'll look after this stone El Cazador left behind, since he'll be awaiting for all of us now."

Manny glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's almost 5:00. I'll take Frida home while you take Alexis back to her place", said Manny.

"Alright. Come on, Alexis. I'll take you home", said Angel.

"Okay", said Alexis as Angel (as El Jungador) picked her up and flew off.

"Come on, Frida. We gotta get you home", said El Tigre as he launched his grappling claw and and took off with Frida. Once they arrived to the Suarez house, Emiliano Suarez was waiting for her.

"Frida! You had me worried! What happened?", asked Emiliano.

"It's a long story", said Frida, almost asleep.

"Well, the important thing is that you're safe", said Emiliano. Then he turned to Manny. "Rivera, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for bringing my Frida home".

"No problem", said Manny. "Well, I'd better be going now", said Manny as he launched his grappling claw and took off.

Two hours later…

Angel and Manny were walking to school together.

"So..., interesting night, huh?", began Manny.

"Yep", said Angel.

"So, where do you think El Cazador is going to do now?", asked Manny.

"I don't know yet, he won't return for a long time. But for right now, let's move on to the present", said Angel.

"Alright", said Manny as he and Angel walked into homeroom. Frida and Alexis already arrived.

"Hey, guys", said Angel.

"Hey", said Alexis.

"Hi", said Frida.

"So, how's it going?", asked Manny.

"Nothing except that I was kidnapped and it took us 10 hours to defeat El Cazador", said Frida.

"Whoa now! I'm still trying to get this El Cazador business out of my head", said Alexis.

"Relax! It'll last for a week or two. Maybe three", said Angel

Alexis playfully punched Angel in the arm. "It better not be three weeks. Until then, you're going to help me think of nice thoughts", said Alexis.

"Yeah, like I'm going to help you think of girly things. No way", said Angel sarcastically.

Manny, Frida, and Alexis started laughing. Angel started laughing a little, but stopped shortly after. He glanced at the stone from last night.

" _Where are you, El Cazador, and why do you want vengeance?"_ , thought Angel. Angel glanced back at Manny, Frida, and Alexis. _It can wait tomorrow,_ thought Angel.

"Alright, class. We got a lot of work to do!", said Mrs. Lupita.

"Hey Angel, want to work with us?", asked Manny.

"Sure", said Angel as he, Manny, Frida, and Alexis began working on their project. Angel smiled to himself. _Everything will be alright, but for right now, focus on today_.

The End.

 **Thanks For Reading! Sorry if it looks like this isn't a good ending but it's all I got. Once again, Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
